The Light Hope of a Darken Heart
by doodie8806
Summary: Real life can be touch and it gets you down really bad sometimes. *I like to this that even in the bleekest of times a happiness and lesson can be learned. For Lois she is trouble girl with a dark life and her past won't go away. Can Clark be her light?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Well with "Unexpected Visitors" ending soon, (Have not posted here)I thought I would post my next life can be touch and it gets you down really bad sometimes. *I like to this that even in the bleekest of times a happiness and lesson can be learned. For Lois she is trouble girl with a dark life and her past won't go away. Can Clark be the light that helps heal the pain. I think he can. This used to be Blood Omen but now I have decided to scrap the story and start something new. There will be self pov's and revealing conversations of this story.*

Prolouge "Beautiful Diaster of The Midnight Sun and the Crimison Moon" 

Clark's point of view...

A tragically beautiful diaster is what I see. What Lois lane is to me. The light in her eyes dims away as she hides the tears that come at bay. I take her hand and hold it in mine. Igive her my strength one ounce at a time. Two years I have known her and fallen harderIhave everyday. I know she loves me too, she shows me everytime I kiss her swombs away. Although she may heal for that moment in time, the light of her smile almost makes me forget her goodbyes. Goodbyes as she pulls her heart away from me. But the love I know we feel for each other will keep me fighting till our dying day. I know she wants to love. Her soul is pure. But the barrier of her heart causes an eclispe and I am unable to reach her. I do not want the past to rule her life. Lois let me in and i can be your future.

Lois's point of view...

My midnight sun. Clark Kent that is you. My constant light that shines through. Like a lighthouse you call me to safety, before the dark waters sallow me whole. The illusion you will save me before I drown, but I am already dead. Joyful in a vanilla twilight, we are dancing through a field of everchanging scenery, our joy is interrepted by a moon. The glow bathes. us together and I am at peace until rain drops of blood and flesh shower us. The crimison moon rises higher, you pull away from me disappearing in the forests forbitten of light. The twlight grabs you as other I have loved before. Forever you are lost, I will not find you ever more. The crimison moon settles in it's rightful place. I know it is here to stay. It makes itself comfortable in my heart. As it relaxes I remind my self it is better to feel pain than nothing at all. I accept the black dawn of the horizon as it comes upon me. It covers my soul and makes me forget happines. I wallow in the misery of being my self and won't bring the man i love down with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 "Facades of a Sinner"

"Facades of a Sinner"

Lois point of view...

Senior year of college, there are so many things to look forward too. Life is just beginning, you are finding your way and have a sense of direction in who you are or so other say. So many things have happened. So much has gone down in my life. I try to look for clarity or find a lesson in the situations but all that ever seems to be left over is pain. Normal is the word the sounds so foreign. It echoes through the hollow whole in my heart and the dense fog of my past. The general wants me to be normal, have a normal start, but he knows that can never be. In the corners of my mind I see the blood spilled of my past as it drips to the center of my soul. The screams of agony and years of sadness rip through me like the sharp edges of a knife constantly cutting my flesh. Only human is the façade I pretend to be, but inside the beast claws, struggles to be released. The cloudy storm in my soul rages on as the waves of anger become harder to control. I want to believe that there is good in the world. I want to believe that love can make the pain go away. I pretend that I am not drowning, sinking slowly into the depth of my own personal hell. The quick sand pulling me under so a slow death of mind body and soul. It's what I deserve no….it s what I feel. But every-time I see him I have a glimmer of hope. There has to be a light at the end of the tunnel. You can just keep drowning is a sea full of misery.

Clark Kent point of view...

Passion is what I feel for her. Purpose is what I have with her. Love is what I am determined to give to her. With me she will achieve piece. I know how hard it is to let the past go. To accept that you can be a new you a better you. Like a noose around the neck it traps you as you constantly hang by a thread waiting to fall. Lois is almost dead; everyday she continues to live this way she dies. I can save her. I saved myself. Being an alien I was long before I found out I am from another planet. Alone, no one to understand, no one to talk to, lock in your own cage, you look for an escape when the key is inside yourself. I left at 17, needing to know who I am. For 5 years I left all I know behind to learn about myself. Who I am, are and will become is because I let go. No longer afraid to feel for fear of it not being real. I love Lois; I must help her find clarity for her sins.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 "The Mask We Wear"

*We all have something to hide and appearance to put on. Sometimes it is harder than it needs to be, sometimes you have to question is it worth it.*

"Dear diary, my father award event is today. I try to care but I cannot bring myself to do so let along want to be in the same room as him or my sister Lucy. You see my family is dead on arrival, has been since the death of my mother to cancer. Once a strong mighty ship sailing has now been broke down to old wood junk. We have crashed into sharp rocks killing us of all love or compassion for one another. We have all sunk to the bottom in our endless pool of hate. Lois smiles at the thought of Chloe, she continues to write." Chloe my siren of the night. A bright spot in the tiny place I have in my soul for family. Her love is the only one I can't deny. Even though she leads me to a fateful death, still I follow.*

He gruffly replies" when I give an order I expect you to carry it out"

Clenching her fist in tight balls Lois Lane tries to subside the anger boiling inside" No! Daddy I told you I am tired of all this damn pretending. We don't love, care, nor want to be around each other. So the need for you to keep putting us through this so you can impress people as you accept awards for the only thing that matter, which is your career is unfair to me."

"Girl I have tried to be patient with you. Hell I send you to college so you can attempt to be normal and start to live again." He looks around the corridor before speaking in a rough voice" I will not let you ruin me because you are a pathetic excuse for a human no less a daughter. I am so embarrassed to say you are mine it is a shame. You mother would turn over in her grave if she knew how you turned out to be. The whore of a demon"

Lois solemnly replies" she is turning now seeing what a bastard father you are! You send me away like always to keep me out of your way so you can tend to your precious career." stating sarcastically "Why you can't accept me for who I am all sides of me".

In a fit of anger he slaps Lois across the floor knocking her down." you will respect me. I am your father. You make hate me but you will give me respect. It is my fault your life has become so worthless. I will never accept that freak of nature in you. You may like to love them but I don't."

Keeping quietly for a while, the younger brunette Lane breaks her silence as the fight becomes more intense. "Dad please that is enough, I think we get the point."

Sharply Turing to her, General Sam Lane replies" I don't remember asking you to speak did I.

Lucy says" but daddy"

She is cut short by his yell" Did I?"

Putting her head back down "No sir you did not"

He states grabbing her roughly by the arm" you know better than this. You are usually so obedient. You never speak unless spoken to. This is exactly why you are in Europe. To keep you away from the influence of her." He points toward Lois with disgusts covering his hazel eyes.

Getting up of the ground, Lois wipes the blood away from her mouth stating" she is my sister. You should want us to be close"

Lucy" Close to what, you? This family is so messed up and it is your fault. If you would have just stayed away from him we could all be better off right now. Instead we all have to live with the burden of your sins." everything is you fault including the death of your baby."

In a rage Lois goes to jump her younger sister only to be grabbed by her father" you little *****! This is how you betray me. I cared for you and looked after you when he threw both of us on the side like a dirt piece of luggage. I love you, we should stick together. You are my sister, I raised you, took beatings for you! You are so ungrateful.

Stating jealously Lucy says" why don't you go whine to Chloe. You love her so much more than me anyway. You are such a slut. If you would have had the abortion we would all be better off. Instead you constantly hide the evil inside you. It will roar its head one day."

Lois "I love Chloe because she is trustworthy, supportive and not a snake in the grass like you. I thought you said she could not speak out if terms, but then again she is your favorite daughter isn't she."

He says" she is allowed to speak the truth. If you have a problem accepting that tough. At least she is a daughter I can be proud of."

In a hearty laugh Lois says" yeah because little miss perfect is such a saint. If you only knew. Take off the blinders dad, you birth two screw ups. You just can't take that truth, it would kill you."

Curiously he replies" just what the he'll are you talking about?"

Lucy nervous trying to cover her tracks" nothing daddy she *is a liar. You can't believe anything she says. She is trying to turn us against one another and bring us down more."

Turning Lois lose, Sam looks at Lucy sternly before stating" you are right, Lois clean yourself up. I expect you to look fully able in five minutes." He leaves leaving the sisters alone.

Lucy" don't take all day getting cleaned up." walking away she is blocked by Lois who grabs her face in her hands pushing her fingers deep in Lucy's cheeks she states" remember this little sister, when you dig one grave for me dig another for yourself. You may be his right hand attack puppy now but one day when I am gone he will bury you alive also. Then you will know what it is like to truly be alone." pushing her Lois goes to clean herself up leaving a now frighten Lucy alone holding herself.*

Entering the bathroom, Lois slides onto the floor letting the current events take over her emotions. Pulling out her journal the tear drops fall onto the paper as she begins to write the way she feels.

"Mask we all wear one ourselves to hide the indiscretions of the dirty secrets we keep. Which mask do I wear now is the question? That of a loving strong daughter of a 4 star general or that of the broke woman I truly am. Always confusing the thoughts in my head, I know I can't trust myself anymore. I am the ultimate identify crisis." As I walk through my crowd of faces, I get lost.*

As Lois is announced upon the stairway, she sucks in deep breath and plasters on a smile. As she begins to walk down she cannot help but be nauseous to the fact that at the end of the stairs her father awaits with a fake bravado f his own. Feeling eyes on her she looks left to find a sad Lucy staring at her. With the sharp turn of her neck she quickly breaks eye contact away from her and fights the urge to correct the comments of a happy family. She reminds herself why she is doing this, for Chloe, for Clark, for Oliver and so he keeps paying for Met U.

Thinking she says " Well Lois you knew*it would end up this way. Why I believed anything else is beyond. This just further lets me know the hope is just the illusion for people to have something to hold on too. The belief that good things will come. That is a lie. The only thing this world has to offer is the misery of being alive." Finally reaching the bottom she takes her father's hand as they put on a show.

*well there it is guys tell me what you think? Good great bad. I would like to know how you feel.*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter # 3 "A Welcome of Dreams and Loved Ones"

Restless is my mind, sleep eludes me as memories past and fear haunts my subconscious. Blood runs down the corridors of my mind. I cover my ears in shame to mute the cries of suffering, wailing and agony. They call for her assistance. It is too late for them but she can still save herself. Her heart pounds in her chests as her lungs get tight from lack of air. She gasps for breath but keeps going. As she feels his presence becoming closer to her. The footsteps get louder with each resounding thud. The corridor gets blacker with every step further taken. Lois legs give out and body slows down as her mind screams of her to keep going. Still hearing the tortured souls she cries knowing that they are already lost and captured. Some grab her weary limbs, like s fish trapped in seaweed, they hold on tight not wanting to let her go. Gathering herself she breaks away and leans on a wall try to conserve what energy she has. Finally moving relief fills her system as she makes her way toward the lighted door at the end of the hallway. A sad smile graces her features as she once again will leave loved ones behind. As her hand touches the door knob she feels the weight of a massive body on top of hers. She tries to yell, but like a pipe in her throat nothing comes out and the sound is trapped in the pit of her belly. Cold breathe makes a mist in the wind and he flips. The last thing Lois hers before she banks out is" I love you, never let me go, I do the same for you."Then she feels the red liquid travel down her neck from the tiny teeth marks He made.

Lois wakes with high alert. Her scream is so terrifying it sends chills to your heart and makes your soul ache. She clenches her chest in attempt to steady her erratic heartbeat. It still races from the too real dream. She tries to get the morbid images out of her mind by letting her bare feet hit the wooded floor. Bursting through the door is the worried face of her tiny blond cousin Chloe Sullivan, soon to be Chloe Queen.

In a panic Chloe speaks" Dear god Lois. What is going on? You scared the he'll outta me."

Smiling meekly Lois responds" Sorry cuz just another bad dream"

Chloe" Another one Lois. Are you OK? Maybe I should call someone"

Lois screams" No! No doctors or anyone else. Just hand me those pills." Chloe hands Lois her bag and she pulls out several meds for bipolar, anxiety, and schizophrenia.

Chloe looks on concerned before stating "Do you have to talk all that junk. I know you very well. You really don't need it Lo."

Lois shoves the pills down" the fact that you just said I don't need these proves to me you don't know me as well as you think. Besides these are the terms of agreement that go along with the general's deal."

Chloe takes her hand" You know Oliver could always pay for your schooling. He pays for mine."

Snatching her hand away Lois says" thanks but no thanks. I don't need charity hand outs. I can deal with this just fine on my own. Besides that is different. You are engaged and banging him. You are his wife. I'm just your messed up cousin that comes along with the package."

Chloe states" Lois you know that is not true. We are all friends and Ollie loves you too. We just want to help you be happy and fine."

Lois" well happiness is a state of mine and I am fine as I can be."

Chloe sadly says" it does not seem that way. I miss you Lois"

Confused Lois gets up" Chloe I am with you all the time."

"Well physically you are but spiritually and mentally you are so far away. It breaks my heart. You have been this way since Wes and your baby died three years ago."

Lois" yeah well things are changing and I am getting better. It has just taken me awhile to get over it but I am getting there."

Chloe" you seem to get there faster when Clark is around. I know you love each other. You have for years now. But your past holds you back. Lois you can talk to me or any of us. Tell me what really happened. I know there is more to this story than what you say. I see the pain in your eyes every day. We would never judge you.

With her back turned to her baby cuz, Lois grips the dresser real hard. Holding back the tears, each stroke of Chloe's hand is like a wake constantly pushing her past back to the shore line. Spinning around she says" I know you would not but honestly there is nothing else to tell. So stop worrying and playing matchmaker to me and Clark. If we want to be together we Will. So back off OK!"

Chloe puts her hands up" OK. But know I just want you two to be happy and together I know you will."

Sighing Lois changes the convo" so after two years, playboy greenback finally pops the question. How did he do it?"

Excited Chloe says" he took me to where we had over first date. He got down on one knee and I thought that was it, till he offered me a piece of cake. I looked at him like he was crazy and angrily tried to get up. But he took my hand and said trust me, so I did. I bite into the cake and found the ring Covered in cherry and all. He asked me and I said yes. He licked the ring off and my lips. I was so happy."

Lois" Chloe that is great. He used your favorite flavor."

Chloe" yeah he did. I lost faith but I TRUSTED him and it all worked out."

Lois sarcastically responds" wow that was not subtle at all! I am so happy for you. I damn well better be your maid of honor."

Chloe smiles" as if there would be anyone else. So how was the trip to Washington, DC? After I got you from the airport you went straight to sleep."

Lois "same as always. Gain up on Lois she is the bad girl, who ruins our lives. Lucy be a bit h brat and general be a heartless bastard routine. "

Chloe" Lois I am so sorry"

Lois says nonchalant" don't worry about it"

Chloe" Good, now I need you to get ready. We are meeting Clark and Ollie to celebrate our engagement with our best friends (you guys) for lunch."

Lois whines" Chloe!"

Chloe "hey this is my thing so I can invite who I want." You know you want to see him as he does you. He miss you and talks about you the whole summer you were gone. It drove me and Ollie crazy. No offense."

Lois" None taken. Well I do want to see him too."

Chloe squeals" great I will leave you to get dressed." walking out the room she leaves Lois alone.

TBC. So what did you think? Chlo-Lo has always been there no matter what for each other and I wanted to show that and introduce the guys into the story. Thanks for reading a d as always comments are encouraged.

Next chapter 4 "Dreams Protruding Reality"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dreams Protruding Reality: Chapter #4**_

A/N: Well I am back and trying to get back into the grove of things. Let me first say thank you to all the people who have been here for me during this difficult time in my personal life with the death of my grandmother. It is why I have been gone for some time. I can never say enough for your kind words. Secondly to all the readers and lurkers of my work. Your support makes me feel great as a writer. This next chapter explores the fragile being of our darker Lois. She will be at a very weak point in this chapter as we dwell into the beast she hides inside herself. I have revised this chapter so many times to where I think it was good. It may not be the best one yet but it does explain a lot for the story. As always all comments of love and dislike are welcome. They help me become a better writer and listener.

As the soothing, murky, and warm bath water rush over the invisible wombs of Lois skin, she allows herself to sink in and reveal in the relief of

rare relaxation. The coldness of the iron tub sends vibes of hopelessness into her as vivid flash of her nightmare reappear. Breathing harder welts

of lump redden flesh began to appear, cuts bleed and the water becomes tainted. Trying to raise, an invisible force holds her down and begins to

force under water. Chocking Lois is helpless as she cannot scream nor fight back. Water splashes everywhere as she continues to try and fight for

her life grasping at the bathtub so hard the bones in her hand crack.

Suddenly everything is gone and she is looking in a giant mirror of herself. The nails of a red eyed, long nailed, fang tooth woman with jet black

hair appear from behind biting into the veins of her neck. She weakly drops to the ground in horror as she looks back at the reflection in the mirror

and realize the other woman is herself. Evil and licking her fingers the power courses through the veins of her counter double. Filled with ultimate

hate, power, and evil future Lois bends down and whispers, "This is your future, this is what lies beneath"….. In a panic present Lois screams.

At the sound of a piercing scream, Chloe Sullivan drops the scolding hot coffee sending it crashing onto the grounds in a millions pieces. Running

into the bathroom, she is at a lost to find her own cousin hysterical and forcefully drowning herself. In emergency mode she begins to pull Lois up

out of the water, but the fight is not easy. Being a former trained recruit Lois military skills kick in and send Chloe flying across slamming her head

into the mirror over the sink. Holding her temples in pain, she quickly recovers finally getting the upper hand and pulling Lois out. Wrapping a

towel around her cousin, Chloe wakes Lois up from her violent sleeping fighting dream.

As Lois first opens her eyes, the smell of blood unleash her beast and her eyes go cold red long enough for Chloe to caught glimpse and scramble

away from Lois in fear. Realizing what has happen brings Lois back knowing there are consequences for this crisis.

"Lois oh my god, Lois are you OK?"Chloe says in fear.

"I am fine, just tell me what happened" Lois asks

"What happened? What happened! More like what the hell was that I should be asking you. You totally went Rambo evil on me by throwing me into a mirror and to top that off your eyes turn red when I first appeared to you freshly covered in my own version of spaghetti, broken glass and human tomato sauce. Lois something is seriously wrong here. It's like you have this whole other side of you, you want to keep hidden. I told you I am here for you. Repressing is not working. This is dangerous and can kill you and other people. You almost killed me. Whatever is wrong let me help you. I love you so much. But you are a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. This secret is killing you." She hastily responds.

"Chloe I am so sorry I hurt you but I don't remember anything. Look we live in Smallville stranger things have happened I am sure there is an explanation for this. Something must have happened to me or I was around someone. Look I don't know all I know is I have no secret. I never keep anything from you."

Chloe" You are hiding something big. Lois you can tell me. Look things do happen in Kansas but this just does not seem to fit the bill for it."

Lois states angry "But everything else does. You seem to be just like the general and everybody else. Just willing to think I am ****ed up and loony. You shouldn't worry about me so much when it's your mom that first had a taste of the white jacket. Now don't be such a *****, I am telling you to back the **** off. I am not asking you I am telling you to leave this alone. It is none of your business." Clenching the sink in anger Lois cracks the side of it causing a concerned Chloe is ease away from her.

"Lois you need to calm down" She puts her hands up in defense" your scaring me"

Lois eyes glow red and her hair changes colors as her voice becomes deeper" You should be"

Before Chloe can make another move she is thrown into the living room by a fast advancing Lois. Clawing her way to the phone she is dragged

back by her legs against the hard wood floor. As she rake her nails into the wood she desperately tries to find something to hold onto, but the

pull of Lois is to strong. As Lois strangles her cousin she smiles in content as the life drains out of Chloe's body. Each blood curling pound to the

face inches the tiny blond closer to death. Weakly she tries to fight back but the bit marks overwhelm her. The neck the thigh both wrists, her

flesh is torn to pieces as she is tortured and ripped apart. Using her last breath of life Chloe pleases for mercy and begs Lois to stop. With and evil

smiles and the throw of her head Lois delivers the final blow to her cousin with the snap of her neck. Like dog in heat Lois tries to lick out every

ounce of fire and power. Starring into the open dead green eyes of Chloe Lois is jolted back and the emotions of shame and remorse clouds her

mind. The echoing words of the general and Lois makes her cover her ears and she balls on the ground. The hand of Clark looking at her with

such disappointment breaks her heart and seeing Ollie's face of anger sends her over the edge. As a mirror appears she looks at her reflection

only to see her counterpart and "him" stair at you saying, "Not only will you lose yourself but everything else as well. They drag Chloe mutated

body away leaving Lois all alone in a darkening room.

BANG, BANG! In a Jolt Lois is truly awaken by the knocking voice of her cousin.

Concerned Chloe ask" Lois are you OK. I have not heard you scream which is a good thing but you have been in the shower for an hour and a half. You gotta hurry it up babe or we gonna be late. Beside you don't want to be looking like a dried up prune when "Your Smallville" see you right."  
She chuckles.

"Yeah right Chloe. I am so sorry just lost track of time. Believe me as much as I want to see Smallville, consider this ass moving on double time. I'll be out in a minute OK." Lois says nervously as the attempted joke flatters.

Sensing something is wrong Chloe responds" Are you sure you are alright"

Lois wipes her tears away" Yeah just tried but glad to be home. Chloe, I want you to know that I love you so much ok. I would never hurt you intentionally. You are the only family I have and one of my few things I live for. I love you."

"Aw I love you too Lo. Since we are being sentimental Sallies let me say this, everything's going to be ok. You will get better because the people who love you will help. But you got to stay strong."

Lois holds her head down to the empty promise saying" I will, I promise"

Hearing Chloe walk away from the door Lois drags her stiff body to the sink and stares at the horror she sees. Bloodshot eyes, baggy eyes, and pale skin.

With a sigh she states'" Why do you love me Smallville. At least this was just a dream" As the words fall from her mouth; Lois feels the burning sensations of where her cuts used to be. She hears a loud thump outside the door. Running out she is shocked to see Chloe on the floor with the same gash to the head as in her dream. TBC


End file.
